Number Six
Six or Number Six, also known as Maren Elizabeth (formerly "Sheila," "Kelly," and "Veronica"), is 16-years old. The Lost Files: Six's Legacy, her Cêpan Katarina names Six as a Warrior. She is perhaps the most developed in both battle technique and military strategy of the Garde we have met so far, due to the need to fend for herself for the last Three years, but is a close tie with Nine. She is the only other Lorien child in I Am Number Four apart from Number Four/John Smith. Six is described as very pretty, with long black hair, olive-toned skin, hazel-blue-green eyes, high cheekbones, a wide mouth, and being Two inches shorter than Number Four. In The Rise of Nine preview she bleaches her hair blonde. Her Cêpan, Katarina, died Three years before the novel begins. It is later revealed that she was once called Maren Elizabeth, though Four and Sam still call her Six. Both boys like her, though it is unknown who she prefers. She confessed that she liked both the boys and kissed John on his lips and Sam on his cheeks before she left. At the end of the second book Six, Seven, Ten (Ella) and Ten's unofficial Cêpan Crayton's goals are to locate Five, Eight and their Chimaeras, then meet Four and Nine in America. In the third book, Six and the others discover Eight and try to have him teleport to New Mexico, but are separated. Stuck in New Mexico Six is captured and to an underground base controlled by Mogs and the FBI, where she is forced to fight Setrákus Ra, the leader of the Mogadorians, and is defeated. She also meets Sarah, who was also held captive, and understands that Sarah was truly the One for Four and did not turn him in. The girls are reconciled and mend their friendship. During her confrontation with Ra, he transforms into her and has Six pinned up on the wall covered in a black rock. After the Garde, with the exception of Five, manage to hurt Ra, Six escapes her prison and reunites with her friends, swearing to kill Ra the next time they see him. Six meets Nine for the first time. Her Legacies include: Invisibility - Her first Legacy, developing in a Mogadorian dungeon, which she used to escape. In I Am Number Four, she uses it to find Four in the school by sneaking around the Mogadorians. It can also be used to turn other people and objects invisible via touch. Four's grandfather had this power. Elemental Manipulation - The ability to control the Four basic elements Earth, Fire, Water and Air. Accelerated Healing - Six discovered this legacy after Setrákus Ra the Mogadorian ruler beat her up and threw her into a cell in The Rise of Nine. She had cracked ribs, a deep cut around her neck, and wounded knees. She recalls that after just Five minutes when she couldn't even stand, she was able to move around, and suspected a new legacy. This has not yet been confirmed, though it is highly suspected. Telekinesis - Like all Garde, Six can move objects with her mind. Weather manipulation - The ability to create storms, lightning, and wind, Four's father has this ability. Enhancement - All Garde possess enhanced physical strength, speed, reflexes, endurance and durability.